odlotowe_agentkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gwiazdy na plan
Gwiazdy na plan to 26 odcinek serialu i ostatni odcinek pierwszego sezonu. Postacie * Sam Simpson * Clover Mansion * Alex Huston * Jerry Lewis * Mandy * Caitlin * Dominique * Arnold Jackson * Marco Lumiere * Brock Williams * Julia Hestings * Dirk Johnson Gadżety * kompuderniczka * plecak odrzutowy * stumilowe buty rakietowe * aparaty do oddychania pod wodą * kolczyk podsłuchowy * mini boomerangi Opis W Hollywood, sławna aktorka, Julia Hestings, jedzie limuzyną na plan swojego nowego filmu. Nagle jakaś ciężarówka staje na drodze. Otwór na dachu limuzyny otwiera się i Julia wychodzi przez niego, wrzeszcząc na tego kto stanął jej na drodze. Nagle ktoś wybiega z ciężarówki z kamerą. Osoba kieruje kamerę na Julię i nagle jakiś promień zostaje wystrzelony z kamery, tym samym unieruchamiając Julię. Dwójka ludzi wybiega z ciężarówki i porywa Julię. Julia zostaje zabrana do ciężarówki, a porywacze odjeżdżają razem z nią. Następnego dnia, agentki wchodzą do szkoły i widzą na korytarzu ogromny tłum. Agentki zastanawiają się o co chodzi. Mandy zjawia się i mówi agentkom, że rocznik ich szkoły się ukazuje już dziś. Mandy patrzy na rocznik, by znaleźć stronę, na której jest prezentowana najpopularniejsza dziewczyna w szkole (Mandy oczywiście chce wiedzieć, że to ona jest najpopularniejszą dziewczyną w szkole). Gdy Mandy w końcu patrzy na tę stronę, wpada w szok i mówi, że to największa katastrofa w dziejach Beverly Hills. Clover patrzy na tę stronę i okazuje się, że najpopularniejszą dziewczyną w szkole została... Sam! Mandy jest wściekła i twierdzi, że to jakaś pomyłka. Sam zastanawia się dlaczego wybrano ją. Alex podpowiada jej, że to dlatego, że ona jest inteligentna, miła i w ogóle super. Obie Sam i Mandy są zaskoczone gdy dowiadują się, że Caitlin i Dominique chcą spędzić weekend z Sam, bo one uwielbiają towarzystwo sławnych osób. Mandy ma już tego dosyć i idzie żądać ponownego policzenia głosów. Arnold podchodzi do Sam i daje jej kwiaty. Nagle przychodzi więcej uczniów, którzy chcą autograf Sam. Sam ucieka wraz z Alex i Clover do... magazynu woźnego! Clover mówi Sam, że jej nowa rola może być nieco męcząca, ale nie ucieknie przed popularnością i musi stawić jej czoła. Gdy Clover próbuje zabrać Sam od woźnego i przyprowadzić ją do jej wielbicieli, agentki zostają zWOOHPowane do Agencji! Jerry mówi agentkom, że najsłynniejsi aktorzy światowego kina, Julia Hestings i Dirk Johnson, zostali w tajemniczy sposób porwani. Jerry mówi, że to dziwne, bo porwania zdarzyły się w biały dzień. Jerry mówi agentkom, że zostaną wysłane do Brocka Williamsa - trzeci na liście najlepiej opłacanych gwiazd, i to on będzie kolejnym celem. Agentki są zachwycone (Clover najbardziej). Jerry mówi agentkom, że Brock Williams to bardzo znana osoba i one muszą zachować dyskrecję, by nie pozwolić prasie odkryć ich tajemnicy. Clover mówi, że one są profesjonalistkami i szybko wpada w zachwyt na widok nowego gadżetu - 100milowych butów rakietowych. Agentki potem lecą do domu Brocka i udają jego służbę (Clover udaje pokojówkę, Alex kucharkę, a Sam ogrodnika). Agentki wkradają się do sypialni Brocka i Clover skacze na jego wodne łóżko, ku niezadowolenia Sam. Alex potem coś zauważa na zewnątrz i woła Sam i Clover. Agentki widzą Brocka w basenie, ale to nie jego Alex miała na myśli. Alex widziała jakiegoś osobnika na drzewie. Sam uważa, że to może być porywacz. Sam i Alex biegają schodami do ogrodu. Clover otwiera okno i z pomocą rakietowych butów leci na drzewo. Clover łapie osobnika, lecz gałąź się łamie i oboje wpadają do basenu! Brock mówi Clover, że ten osobnik to słynny w całym kraju fotograf. Clover jest smutna, bo jej ulubiony aktor nie jest taki jakiego sobie wyobraziła. Po tym jak agentki wróciły do środka, nagle ktoś dostaje się do basenu przez rurę i strzela w Brocka promieniem z jakiegoś aparatu! Słysząc po krzykach Brocka, agentki dowiadują się, że to porywacz i wracają do basenu, ale... nie ma tam Brocka! Brock został porwany! Agentki zakładają maski tlenowe i wskakują do basenu, by złapać porywacza. Agentki dostają się do rury i gonią porywacza, ale on ucieka. Clover aktywuje rakietowe buty i teraz agentki doganiają porywacza. Gdy docierają do końca rury, ta rura jest w środku skały i woda stamtąd prowadzi do morza. Porywacz wsiada na motorówkę i ucieka z Brockiem. Agentki zauważają skuter wodny i wsiadają na niego, by złapać porywacza. Nie jest łatwo gonić porywacza gdy na morzu jest kilka żaglowców. Porywacz wyrzuca do wody butlę z paliwem, a potem strzela w nią laserem, wywoływując eksplozję, która stoi agentkom na drodze! Agentki szybko wyskakują ze skutera do wody! Niestety, porywaczowi udało się uciec z Brockiem! Na szczęście Alex zdobyła aparat, którego porywacz użył, by unieruchomić Brocka. Ten porywacz musiał porzucić aparat w rurze! Sam postanawia wysłać ten aparat do Agencji i mówi Jerry'emu, że Brock został porwany. Jerry mówi agentkom, że jeszcza jedna gwiazda, Amber Stone, będzie na premierze jej nowego filmu w Hollywood. Jedna z agentek będzie udawać Amber i ma być przynętą dla porywacza, a pozostałe dwie go unieszkodliwią. Na nieszczęście Clover, która bardzo chce zostać aktorką, Alex zostaje wybrana na przynętę! Wieczorem cały teatr w Hollywood jest przepełniony fanami i dziennikarzami. Sam i Clover też tam są. Sam mówi Clover, że któryś z paparazzich może być porywaczem i każe jej patrzeć uważnie. Uwaga Clover oczywiście zostaje odwrócona przez przystojnego mężczyznę. Wśród kilku innych gwiazd, jest także Alex w przebraniu Amber Stone. Clover zazdrośnie uważa, że Alex jest zbyt sztuczna, i mówi, że to ona zagrałaby to lepiej. Alex jednak usłyszała Clover przez nadajnik w kolczyku. Premiera filmu się zaczyna. Jest całkiem spokojnie, ale nie na długo. Z obiektywu projektora wychodzi promień, który unieruchamia kilku ludzi. W końcu promień trafia w Alex i ona zostaje porwana! Sam zauważa porywacza, ale gdy ona i Clover miały go złapać, on kieruje w nie aparat i z niego wychodzi promień, który je unieruchamia! Chwilę później zjawia się Jerry z agentami i przywracają Sam i Clover do normalności. Jerry mówi agentkom, że Marco Lumiere strzelił w nie swoim eksperymentalnym aparatem. Marco Lumiere to sfrustrowany filmowiec wynalazca, który zbudował aparat pozwalający unieruchamianie fotografowanej osoby. Jerry mówi agentkom, że Lumiere mieszka na odludnej wyspie niedaleko wybrzeży Południowej Afryki. Sam i Clover wiedzą gdzie Lumiere porwał Alex! Nazajutrz Sam i Clover docierają do wyspy Lumiere'a w bardzo ciasnym pocisku. Clover dowiaduje się, że ta wyspa należy właśnie do Lumiere'a, bo znalazła tabliczkę z planem jego wyspy. Sam i Clover wchodzą do strefy zniszczonych miast i widzą tam Lumiere'a, Alex i porwane gwiazdy. Lumiere mówi porwanym, że Hollywood kiedyś ignorowało jego pomysły, więc postanowił nakręcić film, który Hollywood będzie musiało zobaczyć, bo porwane gwiazdy w nim zagrają! Lumiere mówi porwanym, że to jest propozycja nie do odrzucenia i że ta wyspa to wielki plan filmowy, najeżony pułapkami i minami, a kamery będą wszystko filmować. Clover teraz wpada w furię, że Alex teraz gra w filmie po tym jak dostała rolę, do której ona była stworzona. Sam szybko przypomina Clover, że Lumiere porwał Alex i zmusił ją do grania. Sam i Clover wbiegają na plan, by powstrzymać Lumiere'a, ale on zdążył krzyknąć "Akcja!" i z repliki Titanica lecą beczki, które wybuchają gdy uderzają w ziemię. Alex i gwiazdy uciekają. W wyniku ucieczki maska z twarzą Amber Stone wypada z głowy Alex, a Brock dołącza do Sam i Clover. Lumiere znajduje maskę i dowiaduje się, że na planie są intruzi. Podczas chwilowego zatrzymania się podczas ucieczki przez dżunglę, Julia i Dirk dowiadują się, że Alex nie jest Amber. Gdy dochodzi do kolejnej eksplozji, Alex, Julia i Dirk uciekają do jaskini, ale tam się roluje wielka skała i kieruje się prosto na nich! Alex, Julia i Dirk szybko uciekają z jaskini. Tymczasem Sam, Clover i Brock dostają się do fikcyjnego dzikiego zachodu. Próbują ukryć się w replice saloonu, ale dochodzi do wybuchu. Na szczęście Sam, Clover i Brockowi udaje się padnąć na ziemię w samą porę! Zjawiają się ludzi Lumiere'a, którzy podrzucają dynamit! Sam, Clover i Brock szybko wskakują na dyliżans i odjeżdżają nim zanim dynamit wybuchł. Ludzie Lumiere'a ich doganiają! Sam zauważa fikcyjny kanion i wpada na pomysł. Sam odłącza konie od dyliżansu i bez koni dyliżans jedzie tak szybko, że Sam, Clover i Brockowi udaje się uciec, ale dyliżans wpada w kanion! Na szczęście Sam i Clover aktywują odrzutowe plecaki i odlatują z Brockiem. Lumiere, który wszystko nakręcił, jest pod wrażeniem z tego wszystkiego. Sam, Clover i Brock dostają się na fikcyjną pustynię, ale zostają zaatakowani przez atrapę potwora, która zionie ogniem. Zjawiają się małe statki, które strzelają laserami! Sam, Clover i Brock chowają się za skałami. Sam rzuca swój mini bumerang na statki, które szybko upadają na ziemię! Tymczasem Alex, Julia i Dirk idą przez dżunglę, by znaleźć kryjówkę, ale natrafiają na resztę ludzi Lumiere'a. Szybko uciekają na most, ale ludzie Lumiere'a rozcinają most i Alex, Julia i Dirk wiszą nad rzeką! Jest gorzej: Reszta ludzi Lumiere'a zaczyna rozcinać most z drugiej strony i Alex, Julia i Dirk mogą wpaść do rzeki! Na szczęście Alex ma plan i rzuca linkę bungee na drzewo! Alex, Julia i Dirk lecą w górę, a potem upadają na ludzi Lumiere'a. Ale nie są jeszcze bezpieczni, bo zjawili się jeszcze gorszi ludzie Lumiere'a! Na szczęście zjawiają się Sam, Clover i Brock i przejęli statki, by powstrzymać Lumiere'a. Sam wyciąga aparat i celuje go prosto na Lumiere'a! Lumiere został unieruchomiony! Kolejna misja udana! Podczas lotu helikopterem Agencji Lumiere odzyskuje świadomość. Lumiere potem wyskakuje z helikoptera do wody! Nazajutrz Sam i Clover wracają do szkoły i znów natrafiają na fanów Sam. Mandy przerywa zamieszanie, wchodząc na kosz na śmieci i ogłaszając komunikat przez megafon. Mandy mówi wszystkim, że głosy zostały znów policzone i okazało się, że była pomyłka. Mandy mówi, że tak naprawdę to ona została najpopularniejszą dziewczyną w szkole! Wszyscy teraz kręcą się wokół Mandy! Sam chce powiedzieć Mandy, że ma się schować u woźnego, ale Clover jej na to nie pozwala. Chwilę później Sam i Clover wchodzą do klasy mając nadzieję, że Alex będzie tam na nie czekać. Ale Alex tam nie ma! Gdzie ona może być? Sam zastanawia się czy Alex zachorowała. Clover mówi, że to dziwne, bo Alex mogła zadzwonić. Nagle ktoś dzwoni przez kompuderniczkę Clover. Obraz w kompuderniczce ukazuje uwięzioną Alex! Nagle ktoś przerywa połączenie! Alex została porwana! Ale przez kogo? Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1